Erik (EXE)
"Catch me?HA! Give me a break, I'll slip right by you!" '' -EXE'' EXE is an experiment gone wrong in the No Zone labs. He was created by one of the mentally unstable inmates of Zone Zail, but was found by No Zone scientists. He loves causing problems for the Zone Cops, and tends to escape easily once he gets a collar that makes him solid off of his neck, once he does this he can literally slip through the cell. His favorite Zone Cop to annoy is Zonic, and gains happiness when he causes problems. EXE Uses his Super-Strength to take down enemies and get out of places with ease. EXE is the third Sonic FC Zonerz has made. His English voice actor might be (and I know he might flip out if he sees this xD) Goodbye18000 from youtube ^^' (dont judge me...) Concept and Creation EXE has actually gone through about 7 or 8 redesigns, the third one was the biggest update for his look, for that's when his colors changed. His first design was more like a mix of Scourge, Sonic, and Sonic.EXE. (His inspiration) In this design he had a dark blue fur in Sonics design, with sunglasses and a leather jacket that looked like Scourges' , he had the blood coming out of his eyes, which were a bright red. At this stage of making him, he was just a goop and had no form of his own, and depended on other peoples' bodies, so basically Sonic.exe . At this point there was not really much of a backstory he just kinda came out of no-where... he also had a dark blue smoke by his feet constantly. Once his colors were changed, it was easier to come up with a better backstory. Which I'm still working on... BUT IT'S STILL BETTER THAN BEFORE! Once i had a basic idea of his powers, backstory, etc... I had to come up with his look... This is where I had a couple problems. However with a lot of testing things out and doodling, I finally got what we have today. Throughout the designs, the main idea was to make him look sinister, but not to over-do it. which why some of his designs were scrapped, some were just too much to me. In 2 of his designs he was going to have chest fur. This idea hasn't been entirely scrapped, I might test around with it. Basics Japenese Name: '''エグゼ '''Orentation: '''Unknown, Presumasbly Straight '''Power Type: '''Strength '''Powers: '''Teleportation, Super Strength, Hover abilities, Can take control of people's bodies '''Abilities: '''Genius, Stretchable Arms, Large Claws, Agile, Hand to Hand Combat, Swordsmanship, He is a substance so he can easily slip through tight spots and recover from bullets or cuts, Amazing Memory '''Forms: '''None '''Likes: '''Being Evil, Causing problems for Zone Cops, Controlling People, Feeling Powerful, Scaring people, Annoying Zonic '''Dislikes: '''Zone cops, Zonic, being in a cell, being entirely solid, Being Stopped, Having No Power, Other Innmates, People who get simple questions wrong, when asked if peoples hands would go through him if they tried to touch/pet him x3, being ignored, being mistaken as Sonic, fangirls for various reasons '''Personality: '''EXE loves being a Smart-Alec and correcting simple mistakes, even if it has no effect on whatever he's doing. He's also a Genius and one of the reasons he loves being a Smart-Alec is to show off. He loves to be overly sarcastic or overly dramatic to get under his enemies' skin. He's Mischeivious, and loves to sneak around. He has a bit of a temper and gets frustrated easily. He's also Impaitient, which adds on to the frustration levels. EXE feels that he is superior over all other Mobians. Sometimes EXE can act quite immature and like a teenager. He gets cocky whenever he knows he has an advantage, and this allows him to let his guard down. '''Theme Song: ''With Me- Crush 40 '' Gender: '''Male '''Weaknesses: '''EXE is not very fast and can be caught with ease if his powers are not working. When EXE is put back in Zone Zail, he gets a collar put on him that cancels out his powers, and makes him solid. EXE can't loose too much Exequotonium from his body or else he'll grow weak fairly quick, this is where his ability to ectract Exequotonium from other things come in. He is quite cocky when he knows he has an advantage, and due to this he lets his guard down, resulting in probably a failed plan. EXE cannot get hurt by simple bullets, swords, etc. due to the fact that he is not completely physical. However he can get beat up, but the only thing it'll do is slow him down, it will not do any actual damage. EXE is almost dependent on using his claws when fighting, otherwise he's not very good at hand-to-hand combat, and is most likely to lose. Basic Stats Relationships Zonic the Zone Cop EXE and Zonic are enemies. EXE first encountered Zonic in No Zone when he attacked Zone Zail, he underestimated his capabilities and was defeated and arrested. Although he does think of him as a worthy opponent, he doesn't show it. He respects the young hedgehogs' strength and persistence, but finds it quite annoying as well. But he annoys Zonic as well, which is one of his favorite pass times, especially when he's stuck in a cell. He does this to other Zone Cops as well, but he likes to get under Zonics' skin the most. Sam the Hedgehog EXE and Sam are enemies. He first confronted Sam and Zonic while he was messing around in No Zone. He respects her capabilities as well, but doesn't find as fun to mess around and get under her skin though. But he still does it. He often see's her as just another Damsel in over her head when he's cocky. He has fought her on her own a couple times, she's almost as worthy a fighter as Zonic to him, but doesn't really bother to think about it. He just fights when he has to. Professor Zharles Professor Zharles is his creator. He's never met him in person, but has heard about him. He sometimes does wonder what it would've been like to maybe have a father, but usually just shrugs the thought off and continues with what he was doing, or thinks of something else. Professor Zharles was aware of the fact that EXE had a mind of his own, then he had lost it and reprogrammed his mind for his own doings with a special microchip he created, he was soon arrested afterwards. So for certain things EXE has no free-will. Trinity the Cat EXE was still in his early stages of development when he met Trinity. He found out that Zharles had been a very good friend of her family. After the few suspicious feelings had passed, Him and Trinity became friends. In his current life as a wanted criminal in No Zone, he and Trinity are still friends and allies, he doesn't remember very much about her because of when Zharles wipes his memory and reprogrammed his brain. However he does wonder every once in awhile about why she calls him 'Erik' instead of EXE... Zhylee the Tiger EXE doesn't know too much about her, Trinity tends not to talk about her unless she has to. He does notice though that whenever she passes his cell, he seems to make her uncomfortable. Sometimes for sheer amusement he watches her asw she goes past, just to give her a little scare. History ''In Construction!'' In the year of 3218, At the private lab of Professor Zharles, EXE was fully developed and ready for use, he had been a work in the making for 11 years, Zharles was his teacher and also his father. He trained EXE originally for uses of good. Zharles had found the substance than took it into testing and discovered that it could take form of a mobian, he quickly learned how it worked and acted in it's small puddle of a body then helped it get stronger and create it's body. Once this happened Zharles spent all of his spare time helping the creature learn and found out about it's personality. He also found how easily it could be manipulated and changed, He named the substance Exequotonium, EXE for short. EXE was a very naive creature, and at this stage could be easily lied to, or tricked. Through the years of it's training, it gained a personality and various skills. These including swordsmanship, hand to hand combat, and it learned to control it's special abilities. Once the 11 years of working had passed, he had been givin a true name which was Erik. Zharles was going to present him to the other professors, but before showing the professors, he had to tell Warden Zobotnik and Zails the lead professor in No Zone, two of Zharles' close colleagues. However his idea was quickly denied, he tried to persuade them a bit but this only heated up the argument and they demanded him be rid of his "Creature". Zharles was quickly enraged, all of his work down the drain. He had formed a fatherly bond toward Erik and now was being ordered to destroy him. But with this, Zharles had his own plan. Erik or EXE had been in his charging chamber, for he still needed that currently to regain energy. Zharles quickly dragged him out and threw him on his work table, EXE was confused and a bit fearful. Zharles knocked him out and began work on his creation which would get him his revenge. Zharles had began to have a constant paranoia as he trained his new killer. He had been able to reprogram his mind to do his own bidding, making it's goals to destroy No Zone. With this change also changed it's personality and the creature became quite power hungry one re-realeased. Once he had finished his training, he was put back in his chamber to recharge. Zharles had been walking home when he was arrested, but when he walked in through the doors of the prison, he did so with a smirk, for his creation would be in it's recharger for the next 10 years. It was now the year 3236, EXE had been in development for a total of 21 years, and he soon regained conciousness in his chamber, breaking out of it and then took in his surroundings. He did not recognize the place he was in, for when Zharles re-programmed his mind, he lost his keen memories of him and Zharles. He looked back out what he had broken out of and saw a plate with some cursive underneath it. The plate had been cut of from old age and fell off, the part that was remaining said "Exe". He figured that was his name, he tried to read the cursive underneath, but after several tries he gave up and figured it wasn't important. What it did say was "Erik". He tried to remember all that he could and what he was supposed to do, then it the goals that had been implanted in his mind came to him. Destroy The Zone Cops. He did a few quick training sessions but because of his eagerness and lust for power he went in a bit too soon. He snuck into the facility and was able to cause some panamonium in the labs. He had destroyed a good portion of the labs before he realized that he would soon be out matched. Zails was in the lab at the time of his attack and was able to hear what the creature called himself before fleeing, he had called himself "EXE", he then thought back to when Zharles was reporting his creation and remembered he had used the same term for the name of the substance. He realized what had happened and found it hard to believe that such a good old friend of his would create something like him. After he regained his thoughts he quickly went to tell the Warden of the links between the two. EXE had fled to Mobius Prime for safety and found a small villiage not to far from New Mobotropolis. He stayed in hiding for several years, learning all of his capabilities, re-mastering and controlling them. He kept his powers secret to the locals and did his best to blend in. Once he knew that he had truely re-mastered his capabilities, he left hiding and attacked the towns nearby, and soon moved onto New Mobotropolis. He had damaged about 1/4 of the city before the Zone Cops interfered, he then fleeted the city to stop himself from being captured. He then tried to attack No Zone while the Cops were back on Mobius helping the clean up. He had suceeded in destroying most of the lab and breaking out several inmates including Scourge, Mephiles, Fiona, and several others. He was watching the chaos from an alley nearby when he was confronted by Zonic the Zone Cop, he was already cocky because of all the destruction he had caused already, and underestimated the hedgehogs' capabilities. He was soon arrested and placed in Zone Zail, where the current Professors try to continue their research upon him. He does however tend to escape about once or twice every 3 months, and he stays out of sight of the Zone Cops for a couple days before he attacks somewhere. The Zone Cops also now try to reach out to Zharles and see if he'll tell them anything about him, usually only getting a chuckles and few words like "Too late" or "it's done". 30 Character Development Questions '''1.) Describe your character’s relationship with their mother or their father, or both. Was it good? Bad? Were they spoiled rotten, ignored? Do they still get along now, or no? EXE was close with Zharles and had a father-son relationship, he was always grateful fo rwhat Zharles gave to him. He was seperated because of his lost memories and the fact that Zharles becfame mentally unstable. 2.) What are your characters most prominent physical features? I would say the green on him and his quills 3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason? The green over his right eye is actually a scar from when he was early in development, he had been cut by some glass that flew when one of Zharles' inventions backfired, he healed himself but it then turned green like his tips 4.) How vain is your character? Do they find themselves attractive? Actually VERY, he always finds himself higher than others and puts him before others always, he does see himself as handsome but doesnt drag on about it 5.) What’s your character’s ranking on the Kinsey Scale ?' maybe a 2 honestly xD 6.) Describe your character’s happiest memory. When he spent time with Zharles before everything went wrong 7.) Is there one event or happening your character would like to erase from their past? Why? ' '''He would probably like to erase being denied quickly so' he could've gotten outside and met more people but he doesn't remember that so if he erased something he currently remembers, that would becoming cocky when he was attacking No Zone so he didnt get caught '''8.) Day of Favorites! What’s your character’s favorite ice cream flavor? Color? Song? Flower? Actually he loves''' mint-chocolatechip Ice Cream, he likes green (surprised? xD) he doesn't listen to much music but out of the little he's heard it would be "Demons" by imagine dragons, He has a guilty-pleasure for white roses '''9.) Who does your character trust? Trinity the cat .10.) Can you define a turning point in your character’s life? Multiples are acceptable. When Zharles changed him for his own personal plans 11.) Is there an animal you equate with your character? ''' Probably a hedgehog, but he can overtake people's bodies so it depends I guess ^^' '''12.) How is your character with technology? Super savvy, or way behind the times? Letters or email? Umm well,' '''when technology isnt working' for him he usually get frustrated and then just stabs the computer with his claws, he's not the best with the stuff. So letters probably xD '13.) What does your character’s bed look like when he/she wakes up? Are the covers off on one side of the bed, are they all curled around a pillow, sprawled everywhere? In what position might they sleep? ' Messy. Very messy. '''14.) How does your character react to temperature changes such as extreme heat and cold? EXE '''LOVES the cold, in the warmth his powers are weakened because his body is trying to stay in one piece, because of the fact that he isnt entirely physical he could actually potentially melt if it gets too hot. '''15.) Is your character an early morning bird or a night owl? Night Owl, he loves the dark 16.) Are there any blood relatives that your character is particularly close with, besides the immediate ones? Cousins, Uncles, Grandfathers, Aunts, et cetera. Are there any others that your character practically considers a blood relative? EXE has no blood relatives 17.) What’s your character’s desk/workspace look like? Are they neat or messy?' A little of both most-likely 18.) Is your character a good cook? What’s their favorite recipe, whether they’re good or not? (Microwave mac-and-cheese applies.) EXE actually has a guilty pleasure for cooking, it was one of the skills Zharles taught him and he quickly learned. He likes to make a vegetable stew '19.) What’s your character’s preferred means of travel?' He runs or uses his teleportation mainly 20.) Does your character have any irrational fears?' EXE is exetremely cluastrophobic 21.) What would your character’s cutie mark be?' Maybe a green flame..? 22.) If your character could time travel, where would they go?' To the past so he could see how he came to be 23.) Is your character superstitious?' No 24.) What might your character’s ideal romantic partner be?' Possibly Trinity 25.) Describe your character’s hands. Are they small, long, calloused, smooth, stubby?' idk, can I say normal..? xD 26.) Second day of favorites! Favorite comfort food, favorite guilty pleasure, favorite outfit, favorite hot drink, favorite season, and favorite holiday.' His comfort food is Ice Cream, again it's cooking, the one he usually wears, he doesn't usually have hot stuff but he does like CoaCoa, his favorite season is Winter even though it's hard for him to hide he finds the white and cold relaxing, his favorite holiday is New Years 27.) Pick two songs that describe your character at two different points of their life, and explain why you chose them.' Erm, Well there's "Me Against the World" by Simple Plan for his current situation and theme but otherwise IDK Dx 28.) If your character’s life was a genre, what would it be? ' '''Action, maybe horror...? xD ''29.) How does your character smell? Do they wear perfume or cologne?' ''' '''Idk, why are you asking this? xD '''30.) And finally: Write a letter to your character, from yourself. Dear EXE, You are my favorite character I've made. True Story. Do whatever with your life, have fun, and most important.... Dont kill everyone. ^-^ Your Creator/God ~Zonerz <3 Gallery EXE.png|Concept Tablet EXE.png|drawn w/ tablet EXE and Ashura.png|EXE and Ashura EXE Doodle.png|EXE's current design fiyugu 001.JPG|Just a Doodle EXE.EXE? oh jees.jpg|EXE Drawn by SigmaAlphaThree (Thank you! ^.^ it is amazing!!) Gernderbent.png|Gernderbent Oh look! The EXEter Bunny!.png|It's the EXEter Bunny guys Zharles and EXE (Erik).png|EXE (Erik) and Professor Zharles before Zharles lost it and EXE turned Evil. Erik was EXE's official name. EXE-Sonic Boom.png|Sonic Boom version Preview.PNG|The moment Zharles Got the thought of re-programming EXE, *sigh* yes, this is a panel o fa comic I'm going to start posting on DA Welcome Back.PNG|This is EXE after waking up out of his hibernation (i think that's what it's called xD) this is also the panel in my comic on DA where you first see his face EXE Concept.JPG|One of his old designs, a bit too fancy for me Fancy Pants.png|Just his reaction to re-wearing one of his old outfits, it's a quickie and I figured I better upload something so I dont look as inactive xD Babynessss.png|This was a quickie and randomish thing, xD his eyes are way too big xD Childrens.png|Just a quick cute lil thing, EXE was a wuss when he was little xD Ask or Dare.png|I usually dont upload these types of things on here, but figured that it would be too funny to leave out since you people here are so amazing at coming up with these type of things xD Questions/Dares xD Ask or Dare.png|Ask/Dare in the comments, U guys will come up with crazy stuff (if you participate that is xD) Dare 1.PNG|Dare 1 from DA Ask 2.PNG|Question form the Amazingly Awesome SA3 Ask 3.PNG|Questions by OneHeart and Red HedgehogSonicfan They both were about time travel stuffs so I put the pictures together >3< Ask 4.PNG|xD asked by PotyKing Ask 5.PNG|xD asked by Powerfusion68 on DA Trivia *whenever EXE scratches or stabs someone, there is a 40% chance that some Exequotonium, will enter the victims body. If said victim has a certain amount in their body for over a certain amount of time, some parts of the victims body may become dependant on it. If this does happen, then if someone tries to remove all of the Exequotonium the results could be fatal. *If someone has Exequotonium in their body, if he puts a claw in a part of said persons' body, he can extract the Exequotonium from the persons' body *EXE is 3% chaos energy, 97% Other Substance *EXE is unable to have cuts, scratches, etc. because he is not a physical being *EXE's claws are retractable *when EXE retracts his claws the green on the tips of them, appear on his fingers *EXE calls Zonic "ZuZu" to annoy him *EXE was going to have chest fur in 2 of his designs *EXE was inspired by the Sonic.exe creepypasta *He doesn't care who he hurts in the process of his plans *EXE tends to take places over with ease, instead of making his own fortress/hideout *Sometimes EXE does wonder what having a family would've been like, but shrugs it off figuring it's too late for that now *Since Zonerz hardly ever saw any pictures of Zonic with no backquills, she assumed he had none, so in her fanverse, EXE is the one who ripped them off. Zonerz still doesn't know if Zonic has legit back-quills * like his claws, his back quills are retractable, so they're not always seen on him * EXE's actual name is Erik, but he has no memory of that being his name * EXE's possible love interest is Trinity * EXE cannot read cursive *EXE is a great singer, but hates to sing *EXE's shirt is actually Zharles' old labcoat but just cut short with the sleeves rolled up and buttoned up a bit more *It took 21 years for Zharles to make EXE as he is now *EXE is staying as a Villian *As a child, EXE was a scardy-Cat Quotes *gets stabbed through chest by crystal* -sarcastic tone- "oh god, the pain! I'm probably going to die- wait ... *heals himself* Oh my! would you look at that! I'm Fine." ''- When first encountering Mephiles and provoking him'' " Yawn. You guys are boring. Come back when you put up an actual fight." " Why are my tips green not red? Because red is too much of a cliche that's why." " Ah. ZuZu, i figured you'd show up eventually." " That wasn't s'posed to happen..." ''- when one of his weapons does something it wasn't designed to do'' " I've had ENOUGH. ''This time, you're not leaving alive!" *facepalm* "Please tell me, do I ''look ''blue to you?" ''-when someone says he looks like sonic (that has happened before...) " Listen Meph, would you just hurry up this explaining of your so-called "ingenius-plan"?" "Blah Blah Blah Consequences, Blah Blah Blah Regret, I've heard it all before ya know." "For the last time! My name is NOT Erik!" ''-when being called his original name'' "I honestly couldn't care less about my past, the only thing I care about is my future." Category:Evil Category:Creation Category:Super Strength Category:Teleportation powers Category:Flight Category:Incredibly smart Category:Immortal Category:Villains Category:Under Construction Category:Power type characters Category:Bad Category:Antagonist Category:Tricky Category:Strong Category:Brave Category:Boy Category:Male Category:Articles with Pictures Category:Heroes turned villains Category:Has few friends Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Wanted Category:Bad temper Category:Has a love interest